


塔创伊萨米 笼中鸟

by vicki_fiona



Category: Yukihira soma - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki_fiona/pseuds/vicki_fiona





	塔创伊萨米 笼中鸟

*是百fo @风 的点梗

*塔克米→幸平创真←伊萨米 

*这也是车 

*监/禁注意 强制有 不喜误入 

*架空/黑/手/党/paro 大概是在20世纪中的样子 

*呜呜呜阿尔迪尼兄弟这个设定实在是太迷人了 

*这里是瘦版的伊萨米 

*OOCBUG巨多 

*说不定会非常狗血 

*阅读愉快

 

 

 

 

 

 

在古老的意大利，正是黑手党崛起的时刻。

这个时期的黑手党猖獗到其权利远驾于律法之上，甚至政府都不得不与其勾结。

而在意大利本土的黑手党势力中，最为繁盛的、也是最令道上的人闻风丧胆的，就是阿尔迪尼兄弟。

说来奇妙，阿尔迪尼兄弟并非是什么大型的黑手党组织，或者说实际上真正的成员不超过十个，但是他们作为不过兴起五年的新生代势力却能够让那些最为古老的家族害怕来说，他们的老板和二老板*，也就是阿尔迪尼兄弟本人，自然有着旁人所无法企及的天赋、或者说能力。

这对兄弟，塔克米·阿尔迪尼和伊萨米·阿尔迪尼，最近成为了国际反罪组织最优先拔除对象，招来的暗杀络绎不绝，但他们都非常幸运的活了下来，而那些暗杀者，再也没有人见过他们。

 

“老板，FBI那边最近开始有动作了。”法律顾问*低声说着，不敢直视他的老板。

哪怕是在他们组织内部，也从来没有人敢挑衅老板的权威，甚至是不敢直视老板的脸。

他听见金发的男人似乎是轻轻地笑了起来，优雅地交叠了双腿，半晌才应道，“最近还是太安静了。”

法律顾问更深地埋下头，“一切都将如您所愿。”

“对了，”老板兴致盎然，“最近那只金丝雀怎么样了。”

“还是老样子，”法律顾问顿了顿，“二老板似乎也有些兴趣。”

男人哦了一声，起身打算去鸟笼看一看。

法律顾问躬身送老板离开房间，在关上门前他最后看了一眼摆在桌上的黑色刑具，他轻轻摇了摇头，阿尔迪尼兄弟没有弱点——从来都是。

 

塔克米·阿尔迪尼走在昏暗的长廊，皮鞋踏在地面发出清脆的磕响。

他的双腿修长笔直，包裹在定制西装下的身材挺拔又迷人。

金发的男人是标准的意大利男人长相，五官轮廓深邃迷人，金色的碎发被发胶固定在额头，一双蓝色的眸底仿佛是最为澄澈的星空，漂亮地能让所有女性甘愿跪倒在他的西装裤下。

现在，这位年轻的老板，站在了他的金丝雀笼门口。

塔克米勾了勾嘴角，像是对待深爱的情人那般温柔，他轻轻打开了房门，走廊上点燃蜡灯的昏黄色光亮顺着开门的隙缝落在房内人的身上。

他的金丝雀。

远月派出的卧底。

幸平创真。

 

塔克米钳着幸平创真的下巴逼着他抬起头，“你还在逞强？”他的语气藏着暖融融的无奈，像是对待不听话的孩子那般宠溺。

“……”幸平创真抬起眼瞥了塔克米一眼，他嗤笑，“抱歉？”

幸平创真这两天在这里过得其实不错，有吃有喝、除了没有自由之外。

他舔了舔有些干裂的唇，前些日子妄图逃跑的代价还在额间隐隐作痛，淌着些血。

“……为什么要把我留着？”幸平创真不明白这位老板的想法，他可是亲眼见过他对叛徒的处理。

塔克米松开对方的下巴，他俯下身亲了亲对方的伤口，语调甜腻又温柔，“别说这么生分的话啊，我可是很喜欢你的。”

 

幸平创真的双手被手铐拷在床头，被迫趴着身帮金发的男人口交。

塔克米半垂着眼，他微笑的样子真的很像天使，“恩……对，你已经学会主动舔了。”

幸平创真的口腔被性器填满，原本该是屈辱的事，他却明白反抗的后果。

——他还不能死。

红发的金丝雀乖巧地舔舐吞吐，只是金色的眸底偶尔闪过的锐芒说明这依旧是只狮子，而不是金丝雀。

塔克米暧昧的舔了舔下唇，拔出自己的性器，他骨节分明的双手被皮质手套紧紧包裹，他抚上男人的脸庞，轻声鼓励一般喃语，“你知道怎么做的。”

幸平创真抿了抿唇，多余的黏腻唾液顺着嘴角滑至胸膛，像是无声的邀请。

他的手还被拷着，艰难地挪动身体使正面向上，他打开双腿，露出还残留着红色痕迹的臀肉。

“好孩子。”他听见对方这么说着，下一秒皮质的触感瞬间贯穿了他。

塔克米感受到带着手套的指尖被穴肉绞紧，他笑了起来，“你喜欢吗？”

幸平创真微微喘了口气，他皮笑肉不笑地回视金发的男人，“你说呢？”

塔克米不置可否，只是把扩张的手指增加到三根。

“我还记得第一次和你做爱的时候，”男人看上去相当愉悦，像是陷入了某种偏执，“你咬了我一口。”

幸平创真不由自主地把视线移向对方敞开的锁骨，“真可惜，没有咬死你。”

男人突然拉低了上身，眼睛一眨不眨地凝视对方的脸，像是挑剔的艺术家面对自己最为满意的作品。

“我们可以在床上做到死。”塔克米在幸平创真耳畔轻轻说道，呼吸的气息濡湿了对方的耳尖。

幸平创真不适地偏了偏头，他还是不大习惯这个人的这种挑逗。

塔克米低笑了一下，抽出黏附了肠液的指尖。

他把幸平创真压在身下，蓝色的眸蛊惑又温柔，“听说伊萨米最近对你也很有兴趣？”

幸平创真的眉无意间跳了一下，他慢吞吞的回道，“是吗。”

塔克米掐紧对方的下巴，晦暗的浓雾在他的眸底弥漫，他沉着声说道，“你要学会适可而止。”

 

伊萨米开门的时候差点没有反应过来。

迎面而来的一颗子弹。

他偏了偏头，子弹擦着耳边飞了出去。

他沉默了一下，看向自己的兄弟，“你在想些什么？哥哥。”

“我记得你应该称呼我为老板。”塔克米露出阴郁又残忍的微笑，他重重撞了一下身下的男人。

伊萨米听见他们的金丝雀发出一声颤抖又黏腻的呻吟。

伊萨米和塔克米是同胞出生的兄弟，因着职业问题，他们间存在着超越同卵兄弟的默契和信任。

因此伊萨米马上就明白了胞兄的想法。

他抬起手揉了揉太阳穴的位置，倒是也没有推辞，反手关上门，一边走进床边一边扯开衬衫。

幸平创真迷茫地抬着脸，金色的眸被背后男人的操干弄成朦胧的样子。

伊萨米抬起对方的手覆在自己的裤兜，他的动作可以称得上温柔。

幸平创真在沉浮中模模糊糊地想到，他开始似乎就是被表面的他们骗得这么惨？

伊萨米拉开裤链，把自己硬挺的性器挤进对方的口中，他喘息了一下，绷紧了腹间的肌肉。

红发男人的短发被揪住，他的腰被塔克米卡紧，一前一后两个性器在操弄的过程中带出咕啾的声响。

幸平创真有些紧张，他收紧了正在进出性器的后穴。

塔克米唔了一声，他奖赏性质地拍了拍男人漂亮的脊背，和自己的胞弟一前一后默契地操弄幸平创真。

这是他们的金丝雀。

 

幸平创真高潮时大脑空白，他似乎听见谁在他耳边留下缱绻沙哑的语句。

“我等着你，亲爱的。”

“亲手杀了我。”

 

 

============================  
*老板 二老板和法律顾问 意大利黑手党家族成员 来源百度  
写着写着突然兴奋甚至想写后续  
超想看柯基前辈的黑帮play（你  
开车开到自闭


End file.
